The Saga of Drugbeard-Cartoon all-stars
The Saga of Drug-beard: cartoon all-stars is an upcoming film that'll feature Mr. Owl (from Winnie the Pooh), Baloney the dinosaur, Daffy Duck, Scrooge Mac-duck, Foghorn Leghorn, Michelangelo, Iago the parrot, Smoke, and other characters who are about to save a book from a crazy pirate. The villain, or anti-villain is Drug-beard who steals a book, and he says "Whoa, this book is long overdue" as he prepares to finish the book. At the Museum, Scrooge Mc-duck watches for trouble and says "Fear not, for this Museum is secure...I think" But then, the pirates invade, whilst Pete (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) guards the museum until a Character named Smoke is resurrected from an old tin can. Feeling free at last, Smoke shrieks out "I'm back, and You just bet your wits on it" But then, Pete the cop shouts "call security!" but the pirates escape, and so does Smoke. In one of the funny scenes, Baloney the dinosaur says "Greetings ladies and gentleman, I've got a message from the dawn of time" Then, Mr. T-rex asks: "Well, what is it. But then, the orange dinosaur shouts out the word "RUN!!" But then, a Sharptooth dinosaur from the Land Before Time, but is called Cocoasaurus rex (who possibly resembles a combination of a Ceratosaurus and Tyrannosaurus Rex) stomps in from a time machine. Then, Fred Flintstone shouts out "It's a real Cocoasaurus rex!" After seeking a wise whale named Great Monstro's (based on Monstro the whale from House of Mouse) help, the Cartoon heroes find themselves on Giant seabird isle. Scuttle says "Hang on!" and he lends them a feather. Then, Squiddly-diddly squirts ink and he says "I do that when I'm nervous, it's an octopus thing!" In another funny scene, Applejack (from MLP-FIM) warns Daffy Duck and Taz "If you eat all of that cotton candy, you'll have the energy to run around the whole world!" Now, the cartoon all-stars and Smoke must join forces in order to stop the crazed pirate named Drug-beard. characters Fred Flintstone the dinosaurs of Histeira dawn of time episode Scuttle seagull Squiddly-diddly Scrooge Mc-Duck/ Cash-hear duck (hero) Pete as a Museum cop Drug-beard the pirate, a real villainous buccaneer Baby Gonzo Applejack Mr. Owl/ the Hooter (hero) Foghorn Leghorn/ captain cornball (hero) Smoke/ Smoke-screen (hero) Baloney the dinosaur/ Looney-note-a-saur-us (hero) Daffy duck/ Invinsa-duck (hero) Michelangelo/ Pizza-turtle (hero) and more! songs : wonderful ways to say no,yo-ho, you got to shout no, and wonderful ways to say no (reprise) A Production of the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences Foundation Funded by McDonald's Cooperation, its licensees, Just Say No, DARE (drug abuse resistance and education), and Ronald McDonald's House charities for more information and help Contact the National Clearinghouse for alcohol and drug information bonus features: A TMNT drug-free commercial (Cowabunga) (with a scene when a kid tells the turtles "Say no" and Leonardo says "Righteous!" Gerbert Comes to Beaver PA-just say no (See you later, alligator) Category:Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Category:Follow-ups Category:Children's films